


Kiss the Night Air

by asteraceaes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteraceaes/pseuds/asteraceaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for <a href="http://princevarric.tumblr.com/">Sandy</a>.</span>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss the Night Air

**Author's Note:**

> for [Sandy](http://princevarric.tumblr.com/).

It was the calmest of all nighttimes. The sky glowed with stars that had not yet woken, and the smell of mushrooms lingered still in the air. He had cooked dinner for Kíli, Mum and Uncle: roasted mushrooms and steak, and buttered egg scones and apple jam. He quite liked to cook.  
He lay in his fort, yellow, of a single sheet, and closed his eyes. The soft sound of paws blew in the silent air, and the paws nudged his face. He smiled, and turned over. The golden fur of his friend stared at him, and lightly the rabbit smiled. “Thankyou, Reac,” said Fíli tiredly. Reac slid to the other side of the fort and curled up in the smaller, dark green fort, his own bed,  and closed his eyes. Fíli twirled his moustache braids. The oil torch that lit his vision warmed his forehead, but his heart remained flat. He thumped his chest. Pinched his arms. He saw the snow light fall into his palms, and his eyes glazed. The stars had bid their beds good morning. The sun had bid its light to bed. He rose, and sat at the flap of his fort. Reac too came out of his fort, and sat beside his friend. The world was calm, and all were nearing their beds. They watched the stars glow, some flickering and stuttering, and they were soothed.


End file.
